


1000 Words

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Death, F/M, First chapter takes place pre-game, Funeral, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Second chapter takes place during Secret 01, Spoilers for Secret 01, Swearing, Title inspired by the song from FFX, Unrequited Love, Very small spoilers for Jumin's and Jaehee's route but it's nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You love V, but he only sees you as a friend. Unable to handle the heartache, you leave him. ...He then leaves you.





	1. Burn

"Get that fucking camera away from my face, or I _swear_ you'll be spending your next few days trying to find a new one," you threatened the blue-haired male as he pointed the lens of his precious camera towards you while you covered your face with one hand and tried to push him away with the other.

The young man laughed softly at your threat, knowing full well that you would never follow through on it but relented all the same after seeing how adamant you were about not having your picture taken. "Why won't you let me take your picture?" he asked, voice full of innocent curiosity. "You look cute."

"I'm not cute! _Don't call me that!_ " you responded sounding much more sharper than what you had intended. From the corner of your eyes, you saw your friend furrow his eyebrows together, the sweet smile on his face slowly tugging themselves downwards. Whether or not that reaction was due to your harsh tone or due to him disagreeing with your words, you didn't know, but you immediately felt regret and hung your head low in a silent apology.

You bit your lower lip. It wasn't like you wanted to upset the young man, but you hated getting compliments from him. Getting compliments from him didn't help ease the aching pain in your heart. In fact, it just made it worse because you knew that those compliments would never be the same kind of compliments he gave _her_.

"Don't let [Name] bother you too much, V," a new but familiar voice spoke, joining in the conversation. "It's probably that time of the month for her."

You gave an exasperated sigh but silently thanked the raven-haired male for helping chase away the awkwardness of the situation, "Jumin, _please_. What do you know about women and how their bodies work?"

"So I take it that that red stain on your pants are from you not paying attention to where you sit?" Jumin asked, the corners of his lips curving upwards into a slight smirk.

"Oh my god Jumin, I didn't think you'd be one to stare at my ass," you laughed at him but still turned to try and see if there really was a stain there. When you saw nothing, you glared at your friend before commenting, "you dick."

Jumin shrugged his shoulders just as a soft giggle reached your ears. "You guys look like you're having fun," a soft and feminine voice spoke out, but hearing it made you feel nothing but bitter dread.

"Rika," V called her name, his eyes brightening instantly at her presence. It was too painful to look at, so you directed your gaze to the ground instead. Who knew grass could be so fascinating, with their vibrant colour and weird shape? And was that an ant? Wow, that ant sure was amazing for being able to carry that crumb of food. "Are you feeling better now?" you heard V question the female, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes," Rika answered. You can hear the smile in her voice and all you wanted to do was silence it, but you were quick to shake the thought away. "Sorry for worrying you. I'm alright now, thank you."

You clapped your hands, bringing everyone's attention towards you before V could continue expressing his concern for the blonde woman. "Well then, now that our precious sun is feeling all better now, the three of you can continue with this little get-together by yourselves. I'm a bit tired, so I'll be heading home now." You barely took a step when V suggested that they at least walk you home since it was getting late, but you quickly refused. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" V asked, wanting to be absolutely certain.

"Yes," was your quick response before speed-walking out of there, eventually breaking out into a full-on run, wanting to leave the sickening feeling that came along with seeing V and Rika together as soon as possible.

As soon as you were in a secluded but still familiar area, you collapsed to your knees, palms pressing against the ground to support your weight as you heaved and gasped for air, occassionally letting out a few coughs every now and then. You stayed like that for a few more moments, trying to bring your breathing back to normal when you heard footsteps approaching you from behind. A whispered curse escaped your lips, not wanting to have to deal with some stranger's concern for your well-being, as you shakily stood up and got ready to run once more.

"Wait."

The familiar deep voice made you freeze for a second which was enough time for the person to grab hold of your hand to prevent you from running away. You relaxed your body as you let out a sigh. "I thought I said I'll be fine going home by myself, Jumin."

"And leave me alone with those two? You're not the only one with a one-sided attraction, you know," Jumin spoke in a strained voice, his grasp on your hand tightening a slight bit at his last comment.

"...You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." you trailed off, not knowing what to say. You were aware of Jumin's feelings towards Rika, and Jumin was aware of your feelings towards V. While the two of you didn't have much in common with each other, the two of you shared a connection in understanding an unrequited love, and that was more than enough reason to support one another.

"I would ask you if you're okay, but since I already know the answer, I'll ask you again if you don't want me to have someone drive you home instead," Jumin offered.

You shook your head as you absentmindedly fixed up your hair with your free hand, "I'd prefer to walk, but thank you for the offer."

"Let me walk you home then. It'd be troublesome if something happened to you if you broke down again."

You opened your mouth to refuse, but words failed to escape your lips when you realized that Jumin was being much more reasonable than you were at the moment. Pressing your lips together in a firm line, you gave a small nod of affirmation. Squeezing your hand once more, Jumin started to lead you back home. The two of you walked together in a comfortable silence as the sky continued to darken above your two forms.

"...I'm sorry," Jumin curtly apologized, breaking the silence and leaving you in confusion. Glancing at your expression, the young man continued, "for inviting you to come along to our outing. I know how painful it is for you to see both V and Rika together, but..."

"I understand," you quietly replied, your voice barely a whisper for Jumin to hear. "It's the same for you, right? That's why you invited me to go along, so you didn't have to face those two alone, right? I know, and it's okay; I would have asked the same from you. Sorry for leaving so suddenly."

"...If it's any consolation," Jumin started, "when you left, V noted that you didn't look well, so he asked if I could check up on you when I excused myself as well. He was worried about you."

Hearing those words, you stopped walking, and Jumin paused just a few steps ahead of you. With your free hand, you wiped away the tears that started to form in the corner of your eyes as you bit your lip in a poor attempt to hold back your sobs. " _Fuck_... I'm sorry, just... Please just give me a second."

The young man nodded silently as he watched as you take deep and shaky breaths. He felt you squeeze his hand tightly, but he never once let go nor show pain in his expression. Once you regained your composure, the two of you resumed walking in silence.

* * *

"Jumin, as your friend, I request that you let me freeload off of you," you jokingly said as you unreservedly sat down on his couch in the penthouse. Feeling rather bored, you had decided to bother Jumin that day since you knew he was free at the time. What you didn't know was that V had come to visit at the same time, but you didn't mind it. If it was just V alone, then that was fine. It was bearable.

"Maybe if you worked harder for the RFA party, I'll consider it," Jumin answered, and you couldn't tell if he was actually being serious or not.

"I work hard enough!" you retorted, sounding quite offended at his implication of you slacking off when it came to the RFA party. Well, he wasn't wrong; as much as you wanted to help, the RFA was something that belonged to both V and Rika, and just that alone was enough to make your heart clench. You weren't enthusiastic to join, but V had asked you so kindly that you couldn't refuse.

"And just how many potential guests have you suggested?" Jumin continued with his assault.

You grimaced. "You know I'm not a social person..."

Seeing the troubled look on your face, V decided to join in. He offered you a pleasant smile as he said, "you're helping in your own way. There are other ways to help, not just by suggesting guests. You're helping more than enough, [Name]. Don't worry about it."

Jumin sighed, "You spoil her far too much, V."

"Do I?"

"Yes," Jumin answered.

"No," you answered back before sticking your tongue out at the raven-haired male.

Joy coursed through you as the three of you idly passed the time with meaningless yet fun conversations. It was just like back then when you were younger. You had a distant relative that lived in the same neighbourhood as Jumin and V, and it was during one of those visits to your relative's that you met the two, eventually becoming friends with them. It was a lot of fun, and everything was perfect. You enjoyed teasing Jumin, and...you fell in love with V. You thought those days would last forever before Rika came into the picture.

"That's right...childhood friends never get a happy ending, do they?"

"Hm? What was that?" V asked you, not realizing that you were talking to yourself.

You quickly shook your head and hurriedly tried to change the subject, "It's nothing. Just thinking about a drama I watch. Anyways, Jumin, I heard you got a new assistant."

The young man nodded, "Yes, it was V who picked her out."

"Is that so?" you asked curiously.

"I just looked through the resumes and chose the one that seemed to suit Jumin the best," V humbly responded as he recalled that event. "Oh, that reminds me. I still haven't told you yet, have I, [Name]?"

"Told me what?" you asked, feeling your heart drop when you briefly saw Jumin avert his gaze, his expression becoming slightly gloomy. Judging by that kind of reaction, you already had an idea as to what it was that V wanted to tell you. You didn't want to listen in case your suspicions were correct; if you didn't listen, then maybe you can keep on living in a certain state of denial, but as V's friend, you forced yourself to listen to his news. _His friend_. That was all you ever were to him and all you ever would be.

"Rika and I decided to get married," V announced happily to you.

...

...You couldn't do it. Seeing V smiling so brightly like that while telling you he was getting married, all the while completely unaware of just how deeply you loved him, was too much for you. You started crying, unable to hold it in, and V was quick to be by your side while Jumin awkwardly remained standing where he was, uncertain of how to handle this situation.

 _"No, don't be kind to me,"_ you thought as you hung your head and buried your face in your hands. _"If you do that, then it'll just make me feel worse."_

"[Name], what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" V asked, his brows knit together in concern as he tried to get you to look at him.

"I'm fine," you choked out. You let out a self-deprecating laugh, hoping V wouldn't realize it as one. "I'm just _really_ happy for you, oh my god. I didn't think—ahaha, I kinda wanted to be the first one out of us three to get married. Sorry for crying like this; I guess I just feel a bit lonely, hah... Sorry for sounding so selfish just when you told me this g—good news. But congratulations, truly. I hope you and Rika will be happy together."

"Thank you," V smiled softly as he went to soothingly rub your back as a way to comfort you and your crying figure. It had the opposite effect; V's touch stung you, but you couldn't push him away. The young man continued, "and don't worry. I'm sure you'll find someone to love and marry soon. You're a wonderful person, so I'm sure of it."

_"No."_

* * *

A few days after V had announced to you that he was getting married to Rika, you had made your choice. It was extremely late at night, almost 4AM by now. You opened your phone and logged into the exclusive RFA app. As expected, nobody was online at this time, but it was easier this way. You wouldn't have to answer anybody's questions.

You pulled up Seven's contact information and sent him a quick text, _"Don't try to find me."_

You then sent Jumin a text, _"Sorry for leaving so suddenly, but no matter what V asks of you—if he does—do not waste any of your resources, time, or personnel to try to bring me back. I can't. I won't. Lie to V if you have to. I'm sorry."_

Once you finished sending Jumin that text, you went onto the messenger and typed up one clear and concise message.

 

_**"I'm quitting the RFA."** _

Just a few seconds after you sent that message, V had logged on, and in a panic, you immediately logged off, not giving the young man a chance to finish typing up whatever it was he was typing. With no hesitation, you uninstalled the RFA app. But even so, your phone kept on vibrating with multiple texts from V.

_"What's going on?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Why are you quitting?"_

_"Do you need my help?"_

_"Please answer me."_

_"Please get back to me, [Name]."_

_" **Please.** "_

You ignored all of his texts. Since you weren't responding, V tried to call you instead. With a heavy heart, you shut off your phone. There was no doubt that you would be getting a lot of calls and texts from the other members asking about you, so you decided to get yourself a new phone number as soon as possible. Hopefully Seven would respect your wish and try not to track that new number. You figured that V would probably ask Seven for help, but you were sure Jumin would interfere somehow. In any case, as you lay on your bed in silence, you thought about what to do next. V might try to come over to your house, so you considered crashing at a friend's house for the time being until everything died down.

You felt horrible for leaving so suddenly like this, but you knew that it would be unhealthy for you both you and Rika's and V's relationship if you stayed, allowing your bitter resentment towards Rika to grow and fester. You didn't want that. It was your choice to leave the RFA—no, to leave V—with some of your dignity still intact. Perhaps once your love for V passes— _if_ it ever passes—you'll be able to face him again and apologize. But for now, you decided to sleep, finding comfort in the darkness where the sun can't reach.


	2. World's End

It's been a long while now ever since you quit the RFA and practically left the lives of all those members whom you've grown to love. It was an abrupt parting, a decision completely made by overwhelming emotions rather than rational thought, but it was one you didn't regret. There was still a lingering longing of having wished everyone well, but overall, you felt as though you made the right choice in the end.

V loved you, but only as a friend. His heart belonged to Rika, and no matter how hard you tried to be supportive of the two, it was merely impossible. You were a coward who couldn't confess to the one man you loved, and now it was too late. It was because of that cowardice you decided to act, running away from all that heartache rather than facing it head-on. At least you still acted, you bitterly thought to yourself.

But even so, you've managed to make some progress in improving your health. Now that you had cut away the main source of all your stress, you had been able to finally eat and sleep properly, and you were able to bring yourself back to your more or less energetic and cheerful nature. You still possessed feelings for V, but because of the distance and lack of contact, you managed to dull it for the meantime. You foolishly believed that those feelings will die as time passed on. ...Except Jumin was having none of that.

You were lazing around on your couch at your house, relieved to finally find some time for just yourself when your phone buzzed repeatedly, informing you that somebody was trying to call. You groaned, thinking that it had something to do with work and whatnot, and you mentally prepared yourself, but the displayed number was one you didn't know. Curious, you picked up. "Hello?"

"...[Name]," you heard a vaguely familiar voice speak. It sounded slightly different from when you last heard it, much older and a bit deeper, but you were _sure_ it was none other than your childhood friend.

"Jumin...?" you asked, disbelief lacing your voice.

"Yes, I—"

You harshly interrupted the male, "I thought I told you not to contact me."

"I have some news to tell you regarding V," Jumin continued, ignoring your interruption, prompting you to roll your eyes. A jerk, as always. You didn't know if you should feel happy or not about that.

You exhaled, "I don't want to hear it."

" _V is dead_."

It felt like time stopped as you tried to process the words that came out of Jumin's mouth. You sucked in a breath, allowing yourself to sit up to a more proper position. You had no choice but to bring your free hand upwards to support the shaking hand that held your phone. "...What?"

"I...will tell you the details later, as I'm certain you want to know, but I'm informing you of this now so that you can plan your schedule accordingly for the funeral, if you wish to attend."

You remained quiet on the line, prompting the corporate heir to ask if you were still there. "I...yes. Um, I'm sorry, yeah, I'll...I'll be attending. Um..." You fumbled for words, not knowing how to handle these news. Jumin understood, and while he wanted to stay on the line as a small comfort for you, he unfortunately had other matters to tend to. The rest of the conversation and farewell were a hazy blur, similar to the current state of your mind. You allowed your phone to drop to your lap, your silent tears following soon afterwards.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Seven hung his head apologetically as soon as he finished explaining the details of V's death to you. The young man had asked to talk with you privately a few days before the service. Seven was able to piece together the reason for your decision to quit the RFA, and it was because of that he felt as though you deserved to know the truth. Jumin had lied to the other members, saying it was a suicide, but both Jumin and Seven knew that you wouldn't believe such a lie and decided to tell you the truth instead.

"So...it's like that. I see..." you murmured quietly, staring with your gaze downwards but not really looking at nor seeing anything in particular. Seven lightly held your shoulder, and you roughly swatted it away. "...Sorry. Thank you, for telling me the truth, but I would like some time alone. Please."

"Okay," the young man nodded in understanding, his forehead creasing from guilt and concern. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be more than happy to set you up in the RFA app again."

You shook your head, "Thank you, but there's no need. The one I want to talk to isn't here anymore, so there's no point."

* * *

The funeral service was, in the eyes of an outsider, beautiful and pleasant. But to the mourners, especially those who were close with V, it felt like a long journey of recalling memories and struggles to sever ties with the deceased. The RFA members each said their own piece about V and what he meant in their lives, but you opted to stay silent, instead choosing to stare at the framed photo. That photo absolutely did no justice in showing just how beautiful and wonderful that man truly was. You were afraid that if you opened your mouth, your voice and body would betray you. It took every ounce of energy not to collapse and break out in tears right then and there.

Somehow, in your broken-minded state, you were able to register Yoosung's words, excusing himself from the group. You silently did the same, thankful that everybody decided to give you space. You were going to go somewhere private to let out everything you've kept bottled up when you noticed Yoosung from the corner of your eye. You turned your head to look at him, just to see if he was faring okay—you knew _you_ weren't—when your eyes spotted a familiar face with him.

Wordlessly and without really thinking about it, your feet carried you to where Yoosung and _that woman_ were. "You..." your voice shook from both grief and anger as the two figures looked up at you upon taking notice of your presence. Rika looked at you, her expression unreadable, which ended up angering you further. Your hands curled into fists as an attempt to control your rage, but you couldn't stop the words that spilled out of your mouth.

"It's your fault," you started quietly, your voice barely above a whisper before quickly shifting to yelling at the top of your lungs, " _it's all **your** fault!!_ "

The others must have heard you—how couldn't they?—because they were quickly rushing over to where you were, but you chose to ignore them. You were completely blinded by the despair of having lost V that you never really took notice. "It's all your fault! If it weren't for you—!! If it weren't for _you_ , Jihyun would still be alive!!" You spat out, your voice practically dripping with venom and pure hatred as you brought your fist upwards, ready to hit the blonde woman in front of you before being interrupted by the call of your name and somebody grabbing your wrist.

"[Name], calm down!" you barely registered Zen's voice as you tried to struggle away from his grip so that you could physically inflict the same kind of pain that Rika inflicted to your heart.

"Stop!" you yelled, not letting up in the slightest as you tried to fight against Zen. Was he always this strong? Once again, you remembered just how long it's been since you left the RFA. ...Since you last saw V. "Let me go! God dammit Hyun, _let me go_!! It's her fault! It's all her fault!"

"[Name], please—"

Seeing as the actor wasn't going to let go of you any time soon, you snapped your head back towards Rika who visibly flinched upon seeing the flame in your eyes, and you continued to scream at her. "Jihyun may have been your sun, but he was my _world_!! He was my _everything_ , and you—!!! You took him away, you _fucking bitch_!"

With a low grunt, you kicked your leg back as hard as you can against Zen's shin. He yelped in pain, and in a brief moment of clarity, you felt slightly guilty for hurting him, but he was known to recover incredibly fast, and so your emotions started to take control again. Zen finally let go of you to tend to his kicked shin, but instead of attacking Rika like you had initially planned, you ran away. You think you heard the other members call out to you, but you weren't thinking straight at the moment. You didn't bother to pay attention to where you were running; you just needed to run somewhere. Anywhere. As long as you were alone, it didn't matter where.

Soon enough, you found yourself under the shade of a huge tree in a secluded area. You placed your palms onto the trunk as you heaved and gasped for air. Your lungs felt like they were burning, and your legs crumbled under your weight. Falling to your knees, you cried out. V was gone. He was gone forever. This thought repeated itself over and over again in your mind, sending you further and further to despair. You sobbed. You choked. Your mind was racing with so many thoughts—words that you never got the chance to say—but you couldn't even speak a single word. Your ears were ringing, and you were having difficulty breathing.

 _"Breathe, breathe, breathe,"_ you tried to remind yourself, eventually bringing your forehead to rest upon the trunk of tree the moment you started to feel lightheaded.

It took a while, but you were eventually able to ground yourself, your previous cries and screaming turning into a few quiet whimpers and hiccups as your breathing more or less returned to normal. Once you've calmed down, you positioned yourself to lean back against the tree, giving yourself a moment to take notice of your surroundings. Despite the solemn event that day, the sky was incredibly clear with the sun continuing to cruelly and brilliantly shine above you. A soft breeze gently caressed your cheeks as you closed your eyes, wanting to believe that it was V in the afterlife trying to comfort you.

That's right... V was your world. The warm sun. The gentle breeze. The soft rustling trees. They were all V trying to reassure you that everything will be alright. There could be no other explanation, you thought. The world was so cruel, snatching away your important person, yet here you were; your surroundings were completely peaceful and gentle, just like V. Thinking that, you offered a small, albeit sad, smile. Taking a deep breath, you decided to whisper to the world everything you've felt.

"I loved you," you finally confessed, the leaves of the tree rustling once more soon after those words escaped your lips. You felt your chest tighten at having used past tense. "Do you remember that promise we made when we were younger?"

You paused, as though waiting for some kind of signal for you to continue. You felt another breeze pass by. "We promised we'd always stay together. You broke that promise...jerk. But, I guess I broke that promise first when I quit the RFA. ...I'm sorry. So, how about we make a new promise? Be happy up there. Promise me that you'll be happy up there, and I'll try to be happy here too."

...

_"Okay, it's a promise."_


End file.
